


Believe the Truth

by Insazy



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Choking, Gen, I can't think of anything else, Kink Meme, Muzzles, please tell me if i forgot something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insazy/pseuds/Insazy
Summary: Prompto gets attacked by an Imperial delegate at the Citadel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I did this for the Final Fantasy Kink Meme!!! Here's the url: https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3016.html?thread=2496200#cmt2496200
> 
> Beware there are spoilers for the game if you haven't gotten past chapter 13!!
> 
> Enjoy!

Prompto usually only goes to the Citadel for special occasions, like when he was inducted into the Crownsguard or when he goes there for training that isn't with Gladio. The halls are long and opulent, filled with chandeliers and expensive oil paintings of the past and current Rulers of Lucis. The rugs are smooth and clean, the patterns matching the tables and gilded vases filling the halls. The throne room is large and has an oppressive weight to it, like Noctis' ancestors are staring down at him and finding him wanting.

 

But today Prompto's not here for a ceremony or meeting with another trainer who'd drop him on his ass until he can't get up anymore. He's here to meet up with his friends. They were going to hang out later that day so Noctis just invited him over to the Citadel so they wouldn't have to pick up Prompto later.

 

Prompto jumps up the last few steps and waves at Ignis, who waits at the foot of the doors. "Hey, Ignis! I didn't know you were picking me up."

 

Ignis smiles at him. "Well, I was concerned you would get lost trying to find us, so I decided I would guide you to His Highness' room."

 

"I get to see Noct's room! Sweet!" Prompto follows Ignis into the entry hall and down a hall. "Hey, Iggy, where is Noct anyway?"

 

"He's getting dressed for a meeting he must attend with His Majesty." Prompto drops his shoulders. "Don't worry, Prompto. The meeting shan't take long. It is a short discussion with some Imperial delegates who have arrived later than they should have."

 

"It's cool, Iggy. I'll just chill in Noct's room, play some Kings' Knight. Noctis beat me last time so I've got some serious playing to do."

 

Ignis smiles and chuckles. "Alright. I'll tell His Highness that your occupied and," he cuts himself off. "Prompto, the delegates are going past us, keep to the side and stay still until the go by."

 

Prompto nods. He steps towards the wall with Ignis and watches as the delegates go by. It seems to be four men. The first man is clearly servant, simply guiding the delegates to where to meeting was going to be held. Two of the delegates have dark hair, but one is clearly many years older with white streaks and crows' feet; the other has glasses and seems looks really snooty to Prompto. They are talking quietly to each other behind the back of man following the servant closely. He's in his fifties or sixties with balding silver hair.

 

Prompto's mind grind to a halt when he locks eyes with the man. Blue met blue and his body flinched away and his head ducked down, avoiding the gaze of the older man. A shiver ran down his body as the groups footsteps faded down the hallway, the clicks of their heels echoing around the tall ceiling.

 

"-mpto. Prompto!" Prompto jerked his head up and stared at Ignis.

 

"Wh-what's up, Iggy?"

 

Ignis's hand rests on Prompto's shoulder. "Are you alright? You were not answering my calls." Prompto shakes his head and smiles widely at Ignis.

 

"Sorry, sorry. Must've spaced out or something. You were gonna show me Noct's room?"

 

Ignis watched him for a little longer before nodding and turning away, his steps quickening. "Yes, I am. Quickly now though, I have to also be at that meeting with His Majesty, and I certainly do not want to be late."

 

\--------------------------------

 

Prompto rolled over and buried his face in Noctis' bedspread. He was left here by Ignis three hours ago and that meeting still wasn't over. He had already browsed through Noct's poor collection of comics (most of them were at the apartment), and had already blasted through a couple levels in Kings' Knight. What was taking them so long?

 

Prompto's phone vibrated and he jumped, dropping it out of his hands and onto the bed. Peeking at the screen, he scooped it up when he saw it was a text from Noctis.

 

_Hey, meet us in the entry hall. We'll be there soon._

 

Finally! Prompto hopped out of the bed and pranced out the door. "Gonna go hang out with the dudes~ Gonna go eat some food~" He moved quickly into through the hallways, backtracking the way Ignis took to Noctis' room.

 

When he stepped into the entry hall, he stopped dead. The man with the blue eyes was there. Oh, Astrals. Prompto hoped he didn't have to talk to the creepy guy. He inched his way farther into the room keeping some distance between them, but noticed that the man was actually stepping closer to him.

 

"Uh, can I help you?" Prompto asked, and jolted back when the man actually sped up, his steps eating the distance between them quickly. "What-what are you doing?" He backed up, but the man grabbed him by the shirt and threw him on the ground. Prompto cried out in fear.

 

"What the hell!" Prompto tried to crawl away but the man grabbed him by the throat and squeezed tightly. He gurgled, pain striking through him like lightning. He raised his hands up, trying to pry the man off, but it wasn't working.

 

"You empty thing. What are you doing here?" the man growled. His face inched closer to Prompto's and Prompto saw the wild look in his eyes. "I thought you had died. My MT's are supposed to be either mine or dead! How did you even get here?" The hands squeezed tighter, and Prompto's legs flailed. What? How could this man even know about him? His bar code has always been hidden ever since he enter Insomnia.

 

Wait.

 

Imperial delegates. Prompto's eyes dilate. He had to get out of here; Prompto's nails start clawing at the hands wrapped around his throat.

 

The man tries to jerk his hands back, but Prompto manages to catch one in his mouth and bite down, hard.

 

"Fuck! You bloody shell. I should kill you for that," the man nearly shrieks. He punches Prompto in the head, causing it to roll back and smash into the floor. Disoriented, Prompto doesn't doesn't fight back when he feels metal encase his mouth.

 

"Alas, I need to bring you back to Gralea. You always had such strength against the Scourge. So I'll just stop you from biting your master. Maybe I'll pull out your teeth when I get back."

 

Prompto feels straps go around his head and it forces him back into the moment. The man was putting a muzzle on him! He screams, but his sore, damaged throat causes it to cut out. His lungs heave as they try to regain the oxygen they lost, and his eyes keep losing focus. He barely manages to get his hands up before multiple shouts echo around the entry hall.

 

"Prompto!"

 

"What the hell!"

 

"Get off of him!"

 

"Besithia! What are you doing?"

 

"Cor! Claurus!"

 

In a few seconds, the man is hauled off of him. Prompto rolls over onto his hands and knees, and coughs. Split slicks the muzzle; it drips from his mouth, runs down the metal and drops onto the stone floor, mixing a small pool of blood. He stares at the red spot. When was he ever bleeding?

 

"Prompto! Prompto! Are you okay?" Prompto hears Noctis yell. He stands up on his knees and looks up at the group of people standing at the top of the stairs.

 

Noctis is pitched forward, ready to rush to Prompto, but the king has wrapped a hand around his arm, forcing him to stay at this side. Gladio and Ignis stand right behind the king, staring in horror at him.

 

(Noctis stared at the bruises wrapping Prompto's throat, at the blood in his hair and dripping down his temple, at the dull black straps flattening his blond hair, at the silver glint of metal caging his mouth-like a rabid dog that needs to be put down)

 

"I demand to be let go! I have done nothing wrong!" the man, Prompto recalled someone called him Besithia, yelled, trying to jerk out of the hold Claurus had on him.

 

The king released Noctis, allowing him to warp to Prompto. "What is the meaning of this, Besithia? You have attacked one of my Crownsguard! There will be repercussions for this."

 

Noctis appeared before Prompto in a blur of blue and sparkles, and he jolted back at the sudden appearance.

 

"Shit, Prom. Are you okay? Let me get this thing off of you," Noctis said as he reached for the straps around his head.

 

"Don't take that off of it! The MT needs to be muzzled for transport! I can't have it loose!"

 

"What the hell are you talking about?" Gladio responded harshly as he kneeled down at Prompto's side.

 

Besithia jerked forward again, and smiled. It looked crooked and insane. "It never told you? I thought so. It's an MT, something that belongs to Niflheim." He watches their reactions. "Don't believe me? Check its wrist. Every MT has a bar code attached to it, and this specific model received them on their wrist."

 

While Noctis released the muzzle, Ignis reached forward and took Prompto's arm, the one with the wrist band. Prompto shook his head, knocking Noctis' hands off the muzzle, and whined loudly, his voice catching in his throat, weakly trying to jerk out of the hold.

 

Gladio smoothed a hand down Prompto's back. "It's okay, Prompto. Iggy just wants to check your wrist. He just wants to prove him wrong." No. No. NO. Please, don't do this to him. Ignis released the latch on his bracelet the same time Noctis pulled the muzzle off of him.

 

The bar code was stark against his skin.

 

"It's there," Noctis breathed.

 

Ignis called out to the king, his voice wavering, "Prompto does have the bar code, Your Majesty."

 

"See! See!" Besithia cackled. "I told you it was nothing but an empty shell! It's property of Niflheim, and as a citizen of the city of Gralea I have the authority to treat it how I wish."

 

Noctis stood up and glared at him. "Shut up! Prompto's a person, not property!"

 

Besithia jeered, "Are you sure?" Does it have a birth certificate? Can it prove it's a citizen of Insomnia?"

 

"Yes," Cor announced. He stepped around Claurus and stood before Besithia. "I gave Prompto his citizenship."

 

"Then you knew? You knew you were harboring property of the Empire?" Besithia asked. He threw his head back and laughed. "You stole one of our MTs out from under us and parading it as a living being, and" He lowered his head and met the Marshall's gaze head-on, "you allowed it to believe such a lie."

 

CRACK! The handle of Cor's sword came down onto Besithia's face, knocking him unconscious.

 

"No," Cor spoke softly, "I let him believe the truth."

 

It was silent for a few beats as everyone stared at the unconscious Imperial delegate.

 

"Please," Prompto broke the silence, hysterical, his voice struggling to be loud. Everyone's gaze snapped to Prompto. "Please! I'm not an MT! I was saved! I was saved and brought me to Insomnia. I'm not-" Prompto started coughing again, eyes tearing up.

 

Claurus laid Besithia on the floor, and turned to Cor. "When the hell did you manage to go to Niflheim and sneak out an MT?" Noctis kneeled back down in front of Prompto and hid him from sight. Ignis quickly boxed Prompto in from the other side while Gladio leaned Prompto back against him.

 

"I did not sneak out an MT!" Cor retorted sharply a chink sound coming from his sword as he sheathed it. "I saved a child who was being experimented on."

 

Claurus raised his hands. "You're right. Sorry." He turned toward the king. "What now, Regis?"

 

"Claurus, bring Besithia down to the cells," the king commanded. "Cor, contact the Kingsglaive and have two of them guard the cell. I must contact the Empire about having to try one of their delegates for attacking and trying to kidnap one of the Crownsguard." He then turned his gaze on Prompto, who was peeking over Noctis's shoulder at him until Noctis shifted and blocked his sight.

 

"And bring Mr. Argentum to the medical wing so he can be looked after."


End file.
